Goblin Slayer vs Michael Myers
by Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Losing a older sister to the goblins or killing older sister is the trope in films and anime.


Goblin Slayer: Losing his parents at a young age, he was raised by his older sister until Goblins attack his village he reside in and rape and kill his older sister in front of him. That cause a spark in the young boy, wanting to avenge his not his sister, but everyone who die in the village and erased every goblin by killing them.

Michael Myers: Insane as a kid, he killed his older sister on Halloween then he was sentence for murder, but instead of going to jail, he was instead sent to Smith Grove's Sanitarium which had the worse kind of security when Michael escape the sanitarium.

Thurisaz: A demon from Celtic folklore, believed to destroy a kingdom after feeling the pain and misery of Enda. Taking a form of violent justice, it took the curse a whole new level which cause horrible plagues if someone had to kill their family member to gain superhuman power. Until the Christians came in and view this kind of sacrifice as satanic (Satan = Sacrifice = Murder) and try their best to bury the past and replace Samhain with what people called as Halloween. But Thurisaz still thrives on Halloween, cursing people to commit crime, killing their own family members. It's physical appearance was unknown but it was believed it appear a human with sharp teeth with the ability to transform with body into horrific shapes and forms.

* * *

**BANG!**

"7,8,9" said Female Rhea as take care of 3 goblins, since she was saved from the goblins by Goblin Slayer with the help of the Priestess. She know if even Goblin Slayer is a human, she is known well it's not wise not to mess with him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled a Fighter, "You might wanna come this!" the Rhea had agree to the fighter then Goblin Slayer came into the Fighter's view, the boy had nearly shit himself at the sight of the armored man but slowly calmed down at the sight of Priestess then Female Rhea check out what the rookie fighter told about and nearly vomit.

Dead Children Goblins.

"G-Goblin Slayer." she spoke out whom the armored man to appear behind her and examined the blood bath.

All of them had their skulls caved in...

Theories raced in Goblin Slayer's head, "Goblins, some one else, a group that is not so rookie nor inexperience or someone knowing that the goblin children would become Wanderers and killed them with a rock or a hammer."

His theory about the hammer seem true since two weeks ago, Cow Girl's uncle had complained that his hammer went missing before he trained Female Rhea.

"Can we use it like it was mind game." Female Rhea spoke.

* * *

_The Gods watched a young boy changing after the death of his sister but they didn't roll the dice on his actions because of his refusal._

* * *

The goblins seem get really bad. Her uncle left to get more tools and a new hammer. She had remember her friend's words, "If I was unable to fight them all, run." Cow Girl should be prepared if they are too many. She exit through a window and ran into a field until she saw it.

A cottage with a light on.

Hope?

The female walk towards it, exhausted from running, however one part of her brain telling she was guilty of running away but the other part spoke that this had been done to live.

_She don't want to be raped or killed by those goblins..._

Approaching the door, she knock on it with a bang.

Then it open, standing there was a girl, appear to be a young adult, possibly in her early 20's. The strange part is that she is wearing an eyepatch over her right eye. "Sorry." the female spoke but the eye patched woman then said, "No, it's okay. Come on in."

* * *

The Goblin Lord rode his dire wolf, "Damn it. I should return to my nest, breed with my captured, reproduce mo-" but it was cut short when he was hit with a dagger along with his wolf he was riding on.

"You bastard." spoke a voice, it seem vicious and filled with rage, "Your species had killed and raped many people, human, rhea, elf or anything you get your dirty hands on!"

Goblin Lord laughed, "Oh really!" ready to rape her when he felt drowsy...The hell.

"Lord my ass." spoked a male voice as it appeared next to Female Rhea, then he plunged his sword into the Goblin Lord's throat, spraying blood.

"You chose poison on your dagger."

"Yes." she answered.

* * *

Cow Girl sat on the couch as the eye patched girl look outside, then Cow Girl spot a figure wearing a white mask with messy brown hair... Then she spoke, "There's someone o-"

"GOBLINS!" shouted a male voice outside.

"Oh no..." Cow Girl spoke, but the eye patched female then smirk, a smirk full of malice and demonic evil. Cow Girl look outside and saw something, it appeared human but it face was horrifying.

It's skin was appeared to be bloody with its mouth full of sharp teeth...

Then eye patched girl open her shirt to reveal scars. Upon closer inspection, it is similar to a poem.

_**It comes with terror..**_

_**Filling those with horror**_

_**Fill with plagues and dying.**_

_**To live, relatives are killing.**_

Then suddenly, the figure appeared, it appeared female.

The door open to reveal a group of goblins, eager to rape and kill the three.

Violently, the female's body begin to change, mouths appeared on her body and charged at one goblin, with teeth ripped and chomped on the goblin's flesh while the goblin was screeching in pain as it's flesh was stripped to the bone, splattering gore.

The other goblins who are dazed are not safe other as a figure wearing a white mask and holding a hammer!?

Her uncle's hammer!

* * *

_"Where's my hammer?" her uncle called out, Cow Girl check it out to find his hammer gone._

* * *

Then the figure lifted up the hammer and begin to smacked it against the goblins' head, caving some in. The monster's limbs begin to stretch as red tendrils spurt out of the groin as it wrapped itself around the throats of some goblins, choking them to death.

Cow Girl was staring at the blood bath in horror, then adrenaline filled her sense as she ran out of the house, she called out, "SOMEBODY, HELP ME!" then she saw it.

Goblin Slayer.

She ran towards him as the masked man appeared again, this time, holding a knife.

**FIGHT!**

Goblin Slayer whipped out his sword, rage filling up his body, he is not going to lose his friend!

His sword and the masked figure's knife clashes with each other, sparks emit from the two blades.

Then the knife slashed at the leather of the armor, then a large flash of light manage to blind the masked figure!

Hope!

Goblin Slayer took his sword to plunge it into the masked man's middle.

CHOP!

The masked person's head rolled onto the ground due to the fact that Cow Girl had an ax, drenched in a red liquid.

"Oh...my..." she spoke, "He's dead."

Goblin Slayer got up and examined the slashed leather then the decapitated head.

"Yes. He is dead."


End file.
